A woman's touch
by mackenzie266
Summary: Being the first female president is hard, but its just about to get even harder, when some heart breaking news rocks Mac's family's world, their lives will be changed forever!, please read, your feedback will be much apreciated, loving writing this!, mac


A woman's touch 

Chapter 1.

President Mackenzie Allen sits in the oval office, a light above her desk casting an eerie glow across her tired looking features. She brushes her beautiful blonde hair out of her puffy brown eyes, she glances at the clock, it's midnight, all around her, it's quiet, which is very unusual in the whitehouse, normally, she's dealing with a world crisis, but tonight, all is peaceful. She has been up for 17 hours, it's usual for this to happen, being president is hard, especially if you're the first female president that is. Her chief of staff, Jim Gardner walks in.

"Mam, shouldn't you try and get some sleep? We have a big day tomorrow"

"I'd rather work Jim, I'm making the most of my time in office, Templeton could be in here tomorrow so, I'm gunna make the most of being president!"

"I really admire you, you're a strong woman, it's been a pleasure to serve you, but, if Templeton does take over, then you'll know you've done your best in leading the free world!"

He smiles at her and leaves.

Speaker of the house, Nathan Templeton sits on his brown leather sofa with his arm around his good looking wife Sarah in his living room, she smiles at him.

"Another drink Mr President?" she reaches for his glass

"Wo, hang on, not yet!"

"I can't wait Nathan, just think, this time tomorrow, we'll be in the whitehouse!"

"Maybe not, maybe the votes will swing her way, she's the first female president after all, and she's achieved a lot in her time in office"

"Yeah, but you also made changes, remember your time as president? I know it was for only one day, but what a day!"

"She was sick!, I had no choice but to step in, apparently, she wanted Jim Gardner to take over as President, god, you could imagine that couldn't you, what a crap president he would be!"

"Yeah, she wants him to be her VP, what do you think of that?"

"Well, he'd be better than Keeten was anyway!, about that drink?"

"Alright, I'll get it!"

Mackenzie walks wearily into her bedroom, where she is greeted by her sleepy husband, Rod, she gets into bed beside him.

"You've decided to come to bed then, finally!"

"Yeah, sorry, just making the most of the oval while I can" 

"You look awful, really tired, god, your not coming down with something are you?"

"No, I'm fine!"

"Mac, you don't look it!"

"I just have a head ake, that's all, nothing to worry about!"

"I worry about you Mac, you work too hard!"

"Well, I am president, it's a hard job you know, it's OK for you, your just the first gentlemen"

"Seriously, don't over do it, I don't want you sick on the day of the election"

"Rod, stop worrying, I'll take a few tablets in a minute, I'll be fine then, I'm just worried about the election I guess"

"Mac, it'll be fine, the votes will swing your way, I know it!"

"Thanks, but I'm not sure about that" 

"Oh Honey, you'll do it, I know you will, I'll be here every step of the way, I promise!"

He kisses her lovingly on the cheek.

"I know you will, thank you so much for standing by me through this Rod, we make a great team"

"Mac, I'm your husband, I'll always stand by you"

She gives him a gentle smile, then winces in pain.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, it's just my head ache, honestly, rod, don't give me that look!, How are the kids?"

"There Ok I think, proud of their fabulous Mom, well, Amy certainly is"

"What about the twins?"

"Well, Hauris is, I know that much"

"What about Becca?"

"Well, you know what she's like, she never shows her true feelings, but I know she's really proud of you now, get some sleep!

"What's the point, it's 6 AM already, I've got to be in the sit room in an hour, I might get up and have a shower"

"Mac, sleep for god's sake, the world can wait!, come on, while it's quiet"

They hear a shout from down stairs

"Hauris!"

Mac roles over

"What were you saying?"

She kisses him fondly and gets out of bed.

"God!, my head!"

"Right, your staying in bed for a bit!"

"No!, I'll be Ok in a minute, get me those paracetamal out of the drawer will you?"

He gets them, looking worried.

"Thanks" she swallows them down quickly.

"Right, time for a shower, will you go get Amy up for me Hun?"

she says, walking into there on sweet bathroom.

"Sure, sounds like the twins are up already!"

"yeah, I wonder what they're fighting about now, well, I'm sure Mom will sort it out, oh Rod!, where have you put the shampoo!, you men, your so unorganized!"

"Calm down!, it's in the cabinet under the sink!"

"Why don't you just leave it in the shower like any other normal human being!"

"It's untidy that way"

"Ooh, get you!, the perfect little housewife!"

"Shut up!"

"It's Ok babe, I love you really!, now go get Amy up, she'll be late for school"

"Yes madam president, whatever you say madam president".

Later, she arrives down stairs to her twins, hauris and Rebecca fighting.

"I so hate you Hauris, give me back my French book!"

Glamorous looking Rebecca makes a grab for it.

"Morning everyone, morning Mom!, how are you on this fine morning, oh fine thanks kids!

"Oh, sorry Mom, how are you?, you look really pale, you feeling OK?"

"Oh god Hauris, I've had all this from your Father this morning, where is he by the way?, is he still in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, seems like it, he's been in there ages" 

"Honestly, he's a typical mail!, and they say we take ages"

Mac's mother Kate comes into the kitchen, she smiles cheerfully at Mac

"Morning Dear, morning Kids" 

"Morning Mom, sleep well?"

"Yes thanks Mac, you? Or shall I not ask, oh Mackenzie, you've been up all night again haven't you! And there wasn't even a world situation to sort out, for a change!"

"Mom, stop worrying will you? Amy, got everything for school? You done your homework?"

"yes, Mommy, can you take me today?"

"No baby, sorry, what's the matter, your normally fine with Daddy taking you, you know I can't"

"I just want you too today" 

"Mom, tell Hauris to give me back my French book?"

"God Becca, I'm not getting involved in this one! Be a darling and pass me the jam will you?"

"I'll give you back your French book, only if you give me back my diary!"

"Aah, you don't want anyone to know about your little crush, right?"

"Shut up"

"That's enough you too" says Rod yauning, as he comes into the kitchen, he takes a seat beside Mac

"Aah, you've decided to make an appearance then, want some toast?"

"Yeah, that'll be good, how's your head ake? Feeling any better?"

"Not really, the paracetamal hasn't had chance to work yet" 

"Oh god Mac, you've got a head ake?, I tell you, it's these all-nighters you insist on doing, your working yourself into the ground, I know your president but, surely, your aloud some time off to get a decent night's sleep!"

"Mom, quit nagging, yeah?, god, will everybody just give me a brake, I just have a head ake, that's all, god!"

Rod puts his arm around her

"hey sweetie, we're just looking out for you!"

"I know, sorry, I just don't feel great right now!"

"It's Ok" says Rod

"Grandma, why do you nag Mom all the time?" asks Amy

"even though your Moms a grown womanAmy, I can still nag her, it's not like I stop when she leaves home you know, I'm a Mother, I'm supposed to nag, you'll find that out when you have your own kids!"

"There's no way on this planet I'm even thinking about having any of them right now, their so much hassil!"says Becca

"Aah yes, they are, but, I suppose we have to love them, eh mac?" says Kate, smiling fondly at mac

"Yeah, giving birth to you twins was the worst thing I've ever had to do, god, it was so painful!, but all the pain was worth it when I held you in my arms"

"Mom, don't get all Momzy on us!"

"Aah, I do it just to embarrris you, it's what we're for, Rod, remind me to do it next time they have there friends over, yeah?" she laughs

"You wouldn't dare!"

Mac turns to Hauris

"So hauris, who's this crush on then?"

"Noone Mom, don't worry about it"

"It's,

"Don't you dare Becca, otherwise your so dead!"

"You guy's remember what day it is today?" says Rod as he butters a slice of toast

"Oh Yeah, good luck with the election today"

"thank you Becca, at least someone's supporting me!" she looks at Hauris in particular.

"What, I am Mom, it's just,"

"Oh yeah, your thinking about your girlfriend, that's so not gunna happen by the way!"

She mouths, "Kelly" at mac, who gapes in amazement

"Becca, what were you just mouthing at Mom?" says hauris looking a little embarrased

"Oh Nothing" says Becca inecently

"I said, shut up!"

"Now, that's enough, don't speake like that in front of Amy!, now get to school"

"Luv ya Mom, I really hope it goes well today" Hauris hugs mac.

"Thanks Hun, I'll see you later, bye Becca, don't I get a hug?"

"Yeah sure, I know I don't tell you this often, but you're a really great Mom and a great President, your gunna do it today Mom, I know you will!, we're all behind you"

"Aah, thanks babie, I really needed to hear that!, come here, all of you"

she holds her children to her, and hugs them.

"Guy's, I need to talk to hauris, could you leave us for a minit?"

They all leave, accept Hauris, who looks at his Mother, blushing a little

"Right, Becca's told me who you have a crush on, and she's right, it's not gunna happen!, for one thing, she's far too old for you, and, no offence honey, but your not her type"

"mom, I don't have a crush on Kelly"

"hauris, it's Ok to have these little feelings, it's all part of becoming an adult"

"Ok, you finished? Can I go now?"

"yeah, go, get to school, and hauris, find someone of your own age you can go out with, it'd be nice to see you with a girl friend"

"Thanks, I'll see you later"

"Bye honey"

She follows him out

"You guy's have a great day, yeah?"

"Hauris sends his love to Kelly!"

"Shut up Becca!"

"Now Becca, that's enough, I've just spoken to hauris about that"

"About what?" says rod, coming out of the living room with amy

"I'll talk to you about it later"

"Ok, come on guy's, get in the car"

When Kate and the kids have gone, Rod finds Mac in the kitchen, having a cup of coffie.

"A last minute one before work?"

"yeah, I need it!"

"headake hasn't gone then?"

"No, it's making me feel really lousy"

"Aah baby!, maybe your coming down with the flu or something"

"I hope not, I can't take time off work, I've got that dinner with the WTO in a couple of weeks, we're going to discuss how we're going to help kids in India and Africa get an education, there's a school being built at the moment in Ethiopia, I can't wait to go out there when it's done, just to see the smiles on those kid's faces, it'll make my job worth it!"

"You could bring a smile to anyone's face"

"Aah, that's so sweet!"

"So, who's Hauris got a crush on then?"

"Well, it seems are son has a crush on my press secutary!"

"What? Kelly?"

"Yeah, seems that way, it's so cute!"

he laughs at her

"what, it is!, but we better not tell anyone though, it could get out, the press would have a great time with it, I could see the headline now, "Love in the oval office, presidents son, and press sec get it on underneath the desk!, read all about the latest political scandle"

"mac!, I've got a vision now of our son and Kelly "getting it on" as you put it"

"Aah sweetie,it's Ok, I'm only kidding!, but it would be kinda fun though, I mean, it would give everyone something to talk about, besides me"

"Yeah, ooh, look at the time, you'll be late!"

"Yeah, Ok, I'm going!"

She leaves the kitchen

Later, Mac walks confidently in to the sit room and greets her staff

"Good morning everyone, this maybe are last day as a team, so, let's make it a good one, yeah?, Jim, how's the voting going?"

"Wel I think, it's looking good for you mam"

"Things might change at the last minit though, Kelly, what's the situation with the press?"

"their all over the voting right now mam, it's looking good though, they're supporting you"

"Right everyone, all that's left to say is, thank you for supporting me through my short lived and accidental presidency, I know there have been troubled times, yes, there's certainly been a fair few of those, but, we've made it through, together, if we are still here this time tonight, I will be very thankfull for those who voted for me, but if not, please remember our time together, and the things we've achieved"

"The things you've achieved you mean, says Jim

Mam, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, you're an amazing leader and will continue to be, we can't be negative, so we all thank you for all your hard work, and the very long nights!" they all laugh

"Good luck madam President, good luck!" says Vince, her personal assistant

Jim stands

"Right everyone, let's do this!"

Mac turns to Kelly

"Kelly, can I talk to you for a second?"

"sure, what's up"

"Firstly, I'd just like to say what a fantastic press secutary you are"

"Thank you, it's been a pleasure!"

"You look different, is there anything you want to Tell me?"

"Em, no Mam"

"You sure?" Mac stare's down at Kelly's tumm

"you expecting anything?"

"Oh Ok, I'll tell you, you've guessed already!" Kelly says, gently rubbing her bump

"Oh Kelly, congratulations!, I'm so happy for you!" she hugs Kelly

"Thanks, Collin's really pleased"

"Collin?"

"Yeah, we've been dating for a year"

Kelly smiles shyly

"we did journalism together"

"oh, so things are pretty serious then, I mean, your having a baby together, and your hair is looking good too, brand new you, yeah?" she smiles

"We're going out, we're cellibrating, just out for a meal, anyway, what's with the enteregation?"

"Oh, I just like to know what my staff do when they're not here, which is most of the time!" she laughs

"mam, I better get going, gotta be on the press court in 10"

"Ok then, good luck for tonight"

"Thank you mam, good luck to you too!"

Hauris and Becca are at school in the cafeteria having lunch, they are sitting at a table together.

Hauris takes a bite out of his sandwich

"So, you like Kelly then?" says Becca, as she opens a yoghurt

"No, what have I told you about that!"

"Seriously, I know you like her!"

"Right, about this literature essay"

"Don't avoid the subject, I red it in your diary!"

"Really, I don't have a crush on Kelly, and what are you doing reading my dioary anyway!"

"Sorry, it just happened to mysteriously disappear from your room and inn to mine"

"Oh, your hilarious!"

" don't go getting ideas about it, it wouldn't look good would it, I mean, the presidents son and her press sec"

"Wo, your jumping the gun a little bit aren't you? She might not be president for much longer if Templeton wins the people's approval"

"Hauris, don't you have any faith in our Mother? I know it's been hard adjusting to life as the presidents kids, but, I'm really proud of her"

Hauris gives her a look

"What! I mean it!, It's been OK for you, you have just taken it all in your stried, you love all the attention, don't say you don't, cause I so know you do"

"Yeah, your right, she needs us from now on though, I mean, this is serious, she got thrown in at the deep end, it wasn't meant to happen, but this time, the people are voting on what she's achieved in this last year, for someone who was asked to resign, who was told that she wasn't to take over as president when Bridges died, I think she's done a great job, and she's won the peoples approval, they've really supported her, noone has judged her, nobody really cares she's the first female president"

"yeah, they did at the beginning, it made history, but now things have calmed down a bit, she's accepted as just another president, I think it's wrong that when people have started accepting her as president, and not just a woman in a black suit, that she might have to leave the oval office and give it to Templeton!"

"yeah, I think she'd rather die than have Templeton take over her office"

"that's a bit drastic, isn't it?"

"No seriously, she would rather have Jim take over than let templeton spend one more day behind that desk, remember when she was sick? When he took over? Remember what he did? He totally took advantage of her and the position, I think more people will vote for him because of that"

"yeah, your right, I wouldn't want to see him in that office either, he'd totally destroy what Mom's achieved in the last year, you've got to hand it to her though, being president isn't easy, I mean, all the long nights!"

"yeah, but being the first female president and all, it's quite a challinge for her, I don't know how she does it!"

"Now your making a big deal of the fact that she's a woman, when we've just spoken about it"

"No I'm not, but it is kind of a big deal though, think about it!"

"yeah, she has made history, about her coping with it?, I reckon she just takes each day as it comes, I suppose you have to in that line of work I guess, but this year would have been easier for her if you hadn't been on her case all the time, you were pretty full on you know!"

"Yeah well, I just acted like a spoilt kid then, I didn't understand how bigger deal it was then, it's just, all the stuff she's done whilst in office, I guess I see the world in a different way now, I guess all I cared about was how I felt and what I wanted, and at the time, I didn't want to live in the whitehouse"

"So, your view of it all has changed then?"

"Deffinatly!, I se the real person Mom is now, mac the president!, not mac the Mother who we never see, I used to get annoyed at that, but after all the hard work she put into getting that sub back above water, and stopping a nuclear war, I realised there was more to her job than late nights!"

"Yeah, I totally agree, right, I better get going, got French with MR James in 5, you coming?"

"Yeah, just gotta phone Mom to see how she's doing"

"Ok, send her my love and tell her I'll be thinking of her"

"Sure, see you in French then"

Hauris leaves the cafeteria.

Becca phones mac

"Hey Mom, how's it going?"

"Hi sweetie, it's going great!, shouldn't you be in lessons right now?"

"Yeah, I just phoned to se how you were doing, and if you were ready for the election"

"I think so, I hope so, it's gunna be a tough one!"

"Yeah I know, me and Hauris have faith in you Mom, your gunna do it!"

"Aah, thanks, look, you better get back to class, I'll see you later?"

"yeah, Ok then, hauris sends his love"

"Send mine back"

"Ok, love you, see you tonight"

"Bye babie"

mac is in the sit room with her staff, saying her last words before the election

"Right, this is it folks, the big one!, are you all ready?"

"Oh Yes, we're gunna kick Templeton's asse!" says Jim

"yeah, nice thought Jim, leave that one to me, yeah? " Says Mac laughing.

"No seriously, are you guy's ready for this? Can we survive another term in office?"

"Oh yes Mam, the question is, can you?

"I think so, if your all behind me that is!, is my speech ready Kelly?"

"yes mam, here it is"

"Right then, let's do it, let's address the nation!"

Chapter 2.

Mac stands in front of the podium, with the whole of America watching her, her expression is one of confedents, determination, she looks nervous as she greets the people.

"Good evening everyone, assembled guests, cabnet members, congressmen and too all those watching at home. We have come a long way as a nation since the death of our former president, we all got through that tough time, I'm proud of you all. This may be my last speech as president, so, I thought I'd make it short, but powerfull. My message to you tonight is, who would you rather see behind that desk, Nathan Templeton, who has been in congress for over 40 years and has done so well in his political career, or me, all though I am a woman, I am a strong leader, I will work with you over the next 4 years to ensure that everyone gets the best out of our fabulous country, I am for you America, I am with you America, and I'm forever faithful America!, I will always be with you, supporting you through troubled times, whenever there is death, I will shed tears of sadness, whenever there is glory among you, I will shed tears of joy, as for now, and forever, I will be here with you, fighting for you, believeing in you, til the day I die, and I can promise you that. I want us to be able to work together as one to make this frightening world we live in a better place. Maybe, in 50 years time, another president will ekko these words, know this, they came from my heart, that president will stand here as I am now and deliver another speech similar to this one, they will sit behind my desk, and hopefully lead the country as it should be led, with pride. I don't treat the whitehouse as my home, it's the office of the presidency. So, the decision rests in your hands America, can we work together? Will you respect me as your president? God bless the united states of America, remember, I am with you, forever and ever, good night to you all"

Later, Jim is talking with Mac, he is smiling braudly.

"You did good out there Mam, well done!"

"thank you Jim, if I do get elected tonight, will you still be my chief of staff?"

"Of course I will, I wouldn't dream of doing anything else!"

"That means a lot Jim, thank you"

"So, what do you think my chances are?"

"With that fantastic speech, yeah, your deffanatly in for another term"

"I hope so, I really do"

An hour later, mac sits with her staff awaiting the news of the cenits decision, they all look a little nervous, Rod smiles at mac, she smiles back.

The ceniter stands

"We have come to a decision, we have thought long and hard about who's to run the country for the next 4 years, we have also taken the peoples votes into concideration, and we have decided that, Mackenzie Allen will run for another term! Congratulations Madam President!"

The place erupts into rapturous applause. Mac stands and walks over to the ceniter, she is about to take the mike when, she suddenly collapses.

"Oh my god!, mac, mac, can you hear me?, it's me, Rod, oh god, wake up!, someone, get an ambulance!"

The crowd look on in shock as a distraught Becca runs up to her unconscious Mother

"Mom, mom, oh my god mom, please wake up, I need you!"

rod gently pulls her away as the ambulance arrives, she is hysterical as she watches the paramedics lifting her Mother's uncontious body onto a stretcher.

Later, Rod, Becca and Hauris sit at her bed side, she wakes

"Where am I, what's going on?!"

"It's OK Mac, your in hospital, you collapsed!"

"I did what?, oh god, what's happening to me!"

"Your gunna be fine, honest!

A doctor comes over to them

"Mac, we need to talk to you alone"

"What's going on, can't we stay with her?"

"No, I need to talk to Mac alone, could you step outside for a moment?"

They leave, a look of deep concern on Rod's face, Becca has tears in her eyes as she glances at her pale Mother.

"I'm afraid it's bad news" says the nurse as she sits down next to the bed

"What do you mean, what's wrong with me?"

"I'm afraid you have a brain tuma, it's not curable"

"No, I can't have, no, no!"

"I'm afraid so, that's what caused you to collapse"

"So, how long have I got?, I guess it's terminal right?"

"Yes, it is, I don't know how long, it could be weeks, it could be months, time will tell"

"why me?" she bursts into floods of angry tears.

"I want my family!, oh god, this can't be happening!"

The nurse get's the family back in.

"so, what's the matter with her then?" says rod

"She has an incurable brain tuma, I'm ever so sorry"

Rod turns pale

"Oh my god, my poor wife, my poor Mac!"

"Mom!, no!, no!, no, no, no!" Becca throws her arms around Mac's neck and sobs desperately on her shoulder

"It's Ok my little girl, it's OK!" Mac says gently as she rocks her distraught daughter.

"So, where do we go from here, do we just wait?, I mean, there must be something you can do for her!"

"well, there's kemo therapy, but, there's not much chance of it doing any good"

"I'll have it, anything to keep me alive for longer"

"So, we just wait for her to die?"

"It's looking that way I'm afraid, I'll leave you too it, I'll come and see you later mac, you'll be aloud home tomorrow, there's nothing more we can do here, I'll try and organise some private kemo for you"

"thanks, I really appreciate that""

She leaves

"So, what are we gunna tell Mom and amy? And what about the rest of the nation?"

"Hang on a minit, let's just stick to the family, yeah?"

Rod arrives back at the whitehouse to find a worried Kate sitting in the living room in complete darkness with Amy asleep on her lap.

"Kate, wake up, it's Rod"

"Oh, how's mac?"

He sits down next to her.

"Kate, I'm really sorry, mac has an incurable brain tuma, we don't know how long she's got!"

"Oh Rod!, my poor little girl!" Tears stream down her face, Rod try's to comfort her, but ends up in tears himself.

"How are we gunna get through this kate?, Mac's putting on a brave face as usual, but I know it's taring her up inside"

"She's always been like that, she'll be fine, we'll all be fine"

"I wish I could believe that Kate"

"How are the twins taking it?"

"As well as can be expected I guess, it's hit Becca pretty hard though!"

"Yeah, poor things!, how are we gunna tell amy?"

"We'll tell her in the morning, right now, I'm off to bed, I'll see you tomorrow, you Ok putting Amy to bed?"

"Yes, of course I am"

Rod kisses Amy gently on the forhead

"good night sweetie, I love you!"

The next day, mac is being led into the living room by rod, he sit's her down and poors her a glass of water.

"There you go, you alright?"

"I'm fine!"

"mac, it's Ok to be upset, I would be"

"Yeah, well I'm not you am I"

"I meant what I said the other night you know, I will stick by you"

"I know you will Rod, I need you!, hold me, please?"

He takes her in his arms and rocks her as she silently cry's into his shoulder.

"what are you going to do about work?"

"Get on as normal I suppose"

"Are you crazy? You're really ill and you want to carry on leading the country?"

"I don't want to see Templeton behind that desk another day longer, I'll be dead before that happens, and even then, it'll be Jim who takes over as president!, it's business as usual as far as I'm concerned, I will carry on leading this country, until the day I die!, I mean it rod!"

"Ok, if that's what you want, but take it easy, have plenty of rest"

"I will"

Chapter 3.

Mac and rod sit with Amy in the living room, Mac looks scared and nervous as she looks at her young daughter.

"Now you know that Mommy was in hospital a couple of days ago, and you know that she wasn't very well, well Honey, the truth is mommy still isn't well, and she isn't going to get better"

"Is she going to die?" says Amy with tears in her eyes

"I'm afraid she is"

"But, I don't want you to die mommy!, it's not fair!"

"I know it isn't baby, but it's going to happen" says Mac.

"Mommy's going to heaven, she'll be safe and happy there"

"Can we come and see you in heaven Mommy?"

Mac can no longer hold in her imotions, with tears filling her eyes, she pulls amy towards her and rocks her gently

"Oh baby, no, you can't come and see me, I'll still be here though, watching over you and Daddy and even the twins, but remember honey, I will always love you, don't you ever forget that!" she bursts into tears along with amy.

Later, Mac and Rod are in there room, Mac looks tired as she gets slowly into bed.

"So, how did you think that went?" asks Rod

"I don't know, as well as can be expected I guess, I mean, we have just told our little girl that her Mother is dying, how well do you expect her to take that"

"I know, oh Mac, how will we manage without you?"

"Oh, you wil, trust me"

The next morning, mac walks into the sit room to her staff, she has a worried look on her face as she stands in front of them all

"Good morning everyone, firstly, I'd like to apollagize for what happened at the election the other day"

"Mam, you are ok, aren't you?" says Jim

"well, no, I'm not, I'm afraid to tell you that, I have a brain tuma, it's not curable, I'm dying"

They all turn to her in shock

"Oh Mam!, I can't believe it" exclaims Jim

"I know, it was a bit of a shock to me as well, one minit I'm standing in front of America, the next, I'm lying in a hospital bed being told that I'm dying, it's a bit of a shock to the system, but, even though this has happened, I don't want it to get in the way of work, so it's business as usual, OK?"

Kelly looks at Mac in amazement

"Mam!, you want to work at a time like this? Shouldn't you be taking it easy?"

"Kelly, I just want to get on with the rest of my life, I want to carry on, I meant what I said, I'll be faithful to this country til the day I die, and I will!"

"mam, don't push yourself just because you don't want templeton in here"

"Jim, who said it was anything to do with him"

"mam, I know you couldn't bare it if he was in here, nore could we, but at a time like this, I think it would be best if he did step in"

mac turns on Jim sharply

"Do you think I'd give up this office to him? Do you think I'd let him run this country?, if so, then your sorely mistaken, if that's what you want Jim, then you don't have a place in this administration!"

"Mam, I didn't mean,"

"Jim, I knew exactly what you meant, I know he asked you to be his chief of staff if he got elected, well, that's not happening, not in my government!, anyone else want Templeton to take over? Anyone else want me to resign? I tell you now ladies and gentlemen, that'll not be happening, not tomorrow, never, come on, anyone? Step forward now, I haven't come this far to give up, no, I won't give up, I will die as president!"

They all look shocked

"Right, if that's all, everyone get to work on running this country, and if anyone has any resignations for me, put them on my desk in the next few hours, I don't want you hanging around no longer than you have to!" Kelly turns to her

"mam, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, it's kind of a private thing?"

"Oh right, come in to the oval then"

they go into the oval office, mac shut's the door, sit's down at her desk, and faces a nervous looking Kelly.

"Well, I don't quite know how to put this, well…"

"Come on Kelly, out with it, it's Ok, just because I'm annoyed at jim, doesn't mean I'm annoyed at you, I'm not gunna bite your head off, honest!"

"ok, Collin and I have been thinking this through, and, we'd like you to be god Mother to our baby""

"Oh Kelly,!"

she get's up and hugs Kelly

"I would love to!, if I'm around to see your baby born that is!"

"Oh mam, you will be!"?"

"he's really excited, it was his idea actually"

"Oh, that's so sweet!. Rod was so excited when he found out I was pregnant with the twins, it's such a joy being a parent, you'll find that out, oh Kelly, your gunna make a great mom, you really are"

"Aah, thanks mam"

"Kelly, it's mac, when we're in here talking like this, I'd like to think I wasn't just your boss!"

"Ok, mac"

"look, I've got loads of the twins baby clothes, the cool thing about that is, you'll have pink and blue, so it won't matter if it's a boy or a girl, your more than welcome to come up to the residents and get them, when ever you want"

"Thanks, I'd like that"

"Ok, I've got a few phone calls to make, but I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, ok, see you later mac"

she leaves with a releaved smile on her face.

Jim walks in

"My resignation for you mam"

"So, your really resigning then"

"yes Mam, not because of Templeton, because I just can't bear to watch my friend dying, it'll be too hard for me"

"Well, if that's how you feel, it'll be hard finding another chief of staff though"

"You'll find one, it's been an honor and a pleasure to serve you Mam, good luck"

"Thanks Jim, you're a good friend, and a good chief of staf, don't forget that"

"Thank you mam, goodbye"

He leaves looking serious.

She get's on the phone to templeton

"Afternoon Nathan, how are you"

"I'm fine thanks Mam, you?"

"I'm Ok, well, I'm not, I've got something to tell you, you'll be pleased to hear this"

"Go on?

"I'm not gunna beat about the bush Nathan, it's like this, I'm dying of an incurable brain tuma"

On hearing this in his living room, nathan's jjaw drops open in shock

"My good god, mam, I'm so sorry!"

"Thanks for your sympathy nathon, the doctors say I can have kemo, but it probably won't have much effect"

"How are the family taking it?"

"Well, I don't know, none of them are talking about it much at the moment"

"And why do you think I'd be pleased to hear your dying, Mam, I know we don't exactly see eye to eye on some things, but I'm not that evil, am I?

"No Nathan"

"Ok, I'll let you get

back to work, and mam, I hope you'll feel a little better soon"

"Thanks Nathan, good bye"

"Good bye mam"

mac puts the phone down looking relieved but uneasy. Suddenly, she winces in pain and holds her head. She suddenly falls off the chair and lys motionless on the floor. She comes too and sits up slowly, Rod comes in and seeing her on the floor, rushes over

"Oh god Mac, are you alright?"

"Rod, don't fuss, I'm fine, just blacked out, that's all"

"Come on, you need rest"

"no, I'm fine, honestly, shouldn't you be picking Amy up from school by now?"

"Kate can do that, I'm staying here with you"

"No, Rod, I want to get on as normal, you know that, it's sticking to those normal routines that is gunna get us through this, it's so you can cope when I'm gone"

"mac, life is never going to be normal again!, don't you get that? Your dying, and all you want to do is work?"

"Rod, There's no point in me sitting round here feeling sorry for myself, I've just got to take each day as it comes"

"The sooner you accept it,"

"I have accepted it, I will deal with it in my own way, OK?"

Later that night, mac slowly get's out of bed, trying not to disturb a sleeping rod, she leaves the bedroom and makes her way downstairs. She goes into the kitchen and get's herself a glass of water, she leans weerily against the sink, looking pail and tired, she looks up at the ceeling

"Oh god, if your really there, help me? Spare my family the pain of losing me?, I'm not ready to die yet!"

the next day, she's preparing for her first kemo therapy session, Rod walks into the bathroom as she's brushing her teeth.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine on my own, it's easier this way"

"mac, I want to be with you today of all days"

"No, I'll be fine, honest"

"Ok, if that's what you really want"

"yes it is"

they go down to breakfast, where everyone's sat at the table in complete scilence.

"Morning" says mac with a confedent smile on her face, everyone can see that she is far from Ok

"Morning" says kate

rod and Mac take there seats at the table, an aukward scilence follows, Becca can hardly look at her Mother as she butters her toast, she tries to fight back the tears, she decides to brake the scilence

"Mom, is it Ok if I go to a party tonight?, it's a parent's in the background thing, I promise"

"No Becca, not tonight, we're all gunna have dinner together tonight, as a family, don't you want to be here for your Mom? It's her first kemo session today"

"God, Dad, why are you making a big deal out of this?, Ok, we know she's sick, but, can't we get on as normal?"

"Becca, nothing's gunna be normal again, you know that!, now, your coming home tonight and that's final!"

"Whatever"

"Rod, if she really wants to go to this party, Becca, you can go as long as your back by Midnight, yeah?"

"Thanks Mom, I will be, I promise!"

After breakfast, Rod pulls Mac aside

"mac, why are you letting her go to that party"

"Rod, she's right, we've got to get back to normal, so, I'm letting her go"

He turns abruptly away from her.

Later, mac sit's in a hospital bed, a white hospital gown wrapped around her shoulders, the nurse comes over

"Right mac, we're ready for you now"

Three hours later, she sit's in the oval office, looking pail and sick. She shakily reaches for the glass of water on her desk, she sips it slowly, Kate walks in

"Mac, are you alright? How did it go"

"Fine, it went fine" she says shakily

"Oh mac, we both know it didn't, you look awfull!, now come on, your coming back to the residents with me, you need to rest"

"No!, my place is behind this desk, I'm not going anywhere!" she leans across the desk as though to be sick

"mackenzie!, your going to rest, no argument!, now, come on"

mac get's slowly and shakily to her feet, she staggers a little but manages to compose herself.

Half an hour later, she's tucked up in bed with a cup of sweet tea, she stares up at the white ceeling, a single tear falls from her eye as she lys stil, too weak to move, she looks at a framed photo of her wedding day, she looks at the woman in the photo, the smiling face, the beautiful dress, then she looks in the mirror, at herself, thin, with sunken eyes and gaunt cheeks, she wishes she could be like the woman in the photo, but she knows she'll never be that woman, at the thought of this, she silently cries, the tears porring out of her eyes, suddenly, nausea over powers her, she leans over to a bowl on the bed side table, and vomits violently.

The twins are at school, the bell rings for lunch, Hauris and Becca walk along together

"You want me to sit with you?" says hauris

"No, not really, I just want to be alone"

"Bec, we need to talk about what's happening at home"

"No we don't, I'm fine"

"No your not, you haven't spoken to Mom properly since it all happened"

"What is there to talk about with her?"

"You know what, do you think going to party's and flirting with a few guy's is gunna help you deal with it all?"

"Deal with what, god hauris, I've accepted it, ok? The party's just a bit of fun"

"Oh, really? I heard there's gunna be drink there"

"So, what if there is, I'm gunna make the most of it"

"Oh great, then I'll have a drunk for a sister!"

"Oh shut up Hauris, it's just a bit of fun, yeah?"

"Whatever, I reckon your just hiding from the truth, and you know I'm right" Becca turns away from him, tears in her eyes

"See, your crying" he reaches out

"No, don't"

she walks away, leaving him looking concerned.

Later, Becca stands in her bedroom in front of the oval mirror above her dressing table, admiring her makeup, she looks similar to her Mother, she has Mac's blonde hair, macs brown eyes, but she has Rod's pointed nose. She brushes her hair into a poney tale on top of her head. At that moment Mac walks in and suveys the sight

"wow, you look great!, you looking forward to it?"

"Oh yeah, Nick, that guy I really fancy is gunna be there!"

"You be careful honey,"

"Mom, don't nag, I'll be fine, honest, I know what I'm doing"

"And if there's any alcohol there, don't take it"

"Mom, didn't we have this talk when I was like, 14?"

"I'm just protecting you Bec,

"Yeah, I know, I'll miss you nagging you know"

mac flinches

"I know Honey, your Dad'll do a great job though"

"naah, he won't be as good as you" she turns to mac and smiles broadly at her, Mac smiles back at her daughter with an air of proudness

"Your gunna be fine, I know it, oh Bec, you look so beautiful, I can't believe your 17, I hope I live to see your 18th birthday, I really do"

"Oh Mom, you will" says Becca with a tear in her eye

"come on now, no tears, you'll be late!"

"Ok, love ya mom, see you later!"

"Bye, and remember what I said, yeah?"

"yeah, I do"

She leaves her bedroom, she passes hauris on the landing

"did you mean what you said in there, your gunna ribell against her, aren't you!"

"Actually Bro, you've got it all wrong, I saw how proud she was of me in there, and I couldn't do that too her, I just couldn't!"

"yeah, I know, have fun, yeah? I'll see you later"

"See ya, oh, and have fun trying to keep amy away from your video games, and those magazines under your bed!"

"Shut up!"

She goes down stairs with a confedent spring in her step

"bye Becca" says Rod coming out of the kitchen, he doesn't look happy to see his daughter in her outfit, which consists of a short white skirt, with a low cut top, which doesn't show much of her cleevige

"What!, Dad, don't stare at me like that!"

"I don't like what your waring!"

"Oh my god, get over it?"

"becca, don't speak to me like that!"

"Dad, I'm not 12 anymore, anyway, it's not showing much"

"Well, I'm still not pleased about you going out anyway"

"Well, I am, so deal with it, I'll see you later"

Amy appears

"You look real pretty Becca"

"Thanks amy, at least someone likes it" she looks pointedly at rod

"Daddy, can I have some chocolate?"

"No, not before dinner, you know that"

"Please?"

"No, now go help your Grandma set the table"

She walks away

"Anyway, I'll see you later"

Becca walks out the dorr leaving Rod looking annoyed.

He goes into the kitchen, where kate and amy are setting the table, Kate looks up

"ribecca gone then?"

"yes, I don't like seeing her in that skimpy stuff kate, it makes her look…"

"Older?"

"yeah"

"Oh Rod, James was the same with mac, he wouldn't let her go out in a minni skirt til she was 18, he was so proud of her you know, the minit she was born, he was down the pub wetting her head with the guys, he was proud til the day he died, god rest his soul, it would destroy him to se her now, oh poor james, I do miss him"

Rod puts an arm around kate

"I know, what am I going to do Kate, what am I going to do without my Mac"

"The best you can, that's all you can do rod, you're a great Dad, and will continue to be, don't forget that"

Amy smiles up at Rod

"Yeah, you're a great Dad Daddy"

"Aah baby"

he pulls amy to him and hugs her tightly

"And you're a great daughter sweetie, and you always will be"

"You'll be disapproving of what Amy's whereing next"

"God, don't Kate!" he says laughing

mac walks in

"Hi guy's, dinner ready yet Mom?"

"hang on dear, nearly"

"so, what did you do at school today amy?"

"Nothing much, we had to write about our favourite person in all the world, and I wrote about you"

"Amy, that's lovely, can I see it?"

"Not yet, it's not finished yet"

"Ok, you let me see it when it's done,, yeah?"

"Ok" Rod stands savaying the sight of his family, kate dishing up the dinner, mac and Amy chatting, and hauris sitting at the kitchen table reading, he smiles.

Chapter 4

It's midnight, Becca enters her bedroom and flopps down on the bed, her hair is covering her tear stained face, she curls up into a ball, trying to hide the wrip in her top. It was all going so well, until she found out her drink was being spiked. Becca has been raped. She tries not to cry as she pulls off her clothes, she just wants to forget it all, but she can't, it will never go away. She ly's shivering in the dark, her arms wrapped around her thin body. Eventually, she falls asleep, but not for long.

The next morning, she goes down to breakfast, where she is greeted by her Father

"Morning ribecca, how was the party?"

"It was fine, great!"

"Oh really? So why do you look so miserable?" he asks, looking concerned.

"Dad, ccan you just leave it?"

"Bec, what's going on? The truth?"

She brakes down

"Oh my God, Dad, don't hate me please?!, I've been raped!"

"jesus Christ!, what? Oh my god, Mackenzie!, get in here!, oh Becca!"

he pulls her to him, mac comes rushing in

"Dear God, what is it?"

"Becca says she's been raped mac, call the police!"

"Oh, oh Becca, my poor baby!"

mac takes Becca in her arms and rocks her as she sobs

"Mom, I never meant it to happen, I think he spiked my drink"

"now now darling, it's alright, please don't cry, oh god Rod, what are we going to do?"

"Call the police, it's the only thing we can do"

An hour later, their sitting with the police, Kelly arrives.

"mam, sorry to disturb you but, the press want to know what's going on, they've seen the police"

"well, just tell them, oh god, I don't know, tell them that everything's alright, I can't risk this getting out, the country will hold it against me"

"Ok Mam, I'll do that, but I'll warn you, they won't give up"

"Thanks Kelly, I really appreciate that"

Kelly leaves

The dark haired policeman turns to Becca

Ribecca, I know this is very terrifying for you, but I need to ask you, did you have any alcohol last night?"

"No, I didn't, as I said, he spiked my drink"

"Right, if that's the case, we'll have to do a blood test to see what it was your drink was spiked with"

"Ok"

Later, there at the hospital, Mac puts a comforting arm around her nervous daughter, Rod comes up to them

"mac, you should be at home taking it easy, you've got kemo tomorrow, it's Ok, I'll stay with Becca"

"no, I'm staying here with my daughter, for god's sake rod, when are you going to get it into your head that all I want to do is get on with my life, what's left of it anyway!"

"mac, I'm just trying to look out for you!"

"I know you are"

"Well then, let me, baby, all I want is for you to get better,"

"Rod, I'm not going to, for god's sake!"

"There's still the chance of the kemo working"

"you heard what the doctor said, there isn't much chance of that"

Rod turns away looking hurt and upset

"Ok, if that's what you really want, I'll go phone kate and tell her what's going on"

he walks away

"Mom, what if I'm pregnant?"

"if you are, then we'll deal with it as best we can"

"Do you hate me?"

"Oh Becca, of course I don't, it wasn't your fault, he spiked your drink"

Becca thinks for a minit, with a worried look on her face. The doctor comes over

"Rebecca, the tests conclude that no drug was found in your blood stream, only alcohol"

"oh my god, what? Becca, you've been lying to me?" exclaims mac

"Mom, I didn't mean too, I wasn't lying about being raped, honest!"

"It's Ok ribecca, we know you weren't lying about that, when I examined you, I found bruising on your lower back to suguest you had been pushed to the ground, but why did you ly about your drink being spiked?"

"I just couldn't accept mom was sick, and going to die, I thought going to a party, having a few drinks and flirting with a few guy's would make me feel better, but it didn't, you hate me now, right Mom?"

mac turns to her daughter, with tears in her eyes

"Becca, I'm disappointed in you, but I could never hate you, never!"

3 days later, Becca sits in her bedroom, with a pregnancy test stick in her hand, waiting for the timer to go off, it seemed like a lifetime before it eventually beeped. She could barely look at the thin blue line that told her she was pregnant. She just sat there, holding it, mac enters the room, looking pale

"Well? What is it" she sees the look on Becca's face

"oh Becca" she comes and sits beside her, putting her arm around her shoulders

"I'm sorry mom, I'm so sorry"

"Oh sweetie, it'll be ok, it'll all be Ok, don't cry now, please, don't cry!"

"What are we going to tell dad?"

"I tell you now, he won't be happy about it"

"what am I going to do, I ccan't keep it"

"You do whatever you think is best for you and the baby, I'll go along with whatever you want"

"Ok"

later, they're in the living room with rod and kate

"So, what is it? what's going on"

"Dad, I'm so sorry, I'm pregnant"

"oh my god, Becca, how bloody stupid can you get!"

"Dad, I'm really sorry!"

"Sorry, sorry, you don't know the meaning of the word my girl, if only you hadn't gotten drunk,"

"Rod, it was her way of coping with things"

"Coping, well mac, if that's her way of coping,"

"Well, it's better than trying to run everyone's lives, isn't it!"

"I'm trying to help you here"

"No your not, you just want everyone else to suffer, like your suffering, rod, everyone dies at some time"

"Well, is it Ok if I'm upset? Is it OK that I don't wanna loos you?"

A scilence follows, broken by the phone ringing, mac answers

"Hello"

"Mam, your needed in the oval, somethings come up, there is a bomb planted underneath an oil plant in Callifornia, we need to sort it, now"

"right, I'm coming jim" she hangs up

"I've gotta go, but I'll be back later, we'll continue this then, OK?"

"What? Your working, now? This is important mac, our daughter is pregnant!"

"yeah, and so is getting people out of a factory with a bomb underneath it"

"We need to sort this out mac"

"At the moment Rod, I think my job is more important than your stupid pride, ok?"

She leaves the living room, leaving him fuming

Mac arrives in the sit room

"jim, what's the situation?"

"Well, we know there's a bomb underneath the factory, which is due to go off in 3 days time, we think it's terrorists who put it there"

"Right, and do the workers know it's there?"

"No, not yet"

"I'll inform them straight away, and jim, we need to get people on to this, we need to get people underground to locate the bomb and remove it, we haven't got much time, so get on with it, yeah?"

"yes mam"

"Kelly, just tell the press that there's a bomb underneath a factory in callifornia, and it's being removed, they don't need to know it's terrorists, not yet, not til they've been captured"

"yes mam"

"right everyone, it's a race against time so, I want everyone focussed, got it?"

they all get up to leave

"mam, I wasn't disturbing anything was I?"

"Oh no, just a little family disagreement that's all"

" just to let you know mam, this wil be the last chrisis I see to in the whitehouse, after this, I'm gone, Ok?"

"Ok Jim"

mac goes into the oval office and shuts the door, she sits at the desk and picks up the phone

"mom, is Rod there?"

"Yes, hang on"

"mac, are you coming up any time soon?"

"No, this is a big one Rod, I'm gunna be working flat out for the next 3 days so, I'll need you to keep an eye on the kids, ok?"

"no, it isn't, we need to sort out what's happening with our daughter, but as usual, work takes priority!"

"Oh Rod, your like a stroppy little kid, who can't get his own way, I've told Becca I'd be happy with whatever she went along with"

"You did what? Mackenzie, are you insane?"

"Probably, but, she's got to learn how to take care of herself, she's gunna have to when I'm gone"

"Right, whatever, I'll speak to you later, if you can find time to come up and say good night to the kids"

"I don't think I will be, give them a kiss from me, yeah?"

"Right, I'll see you when I see you then"

"Bye Rod"

She hangs up looking annoyed. Kelly comes in

"mam, I've just been on the press court, I told them what you said, and they bought it, and their also asking about the latest political scandle, their words, not mine"

"It's Ok Kelly, thanks"

"Mam, if you don't mind me saying, I don't think you should be working, you need to rest, you've got another kemo session tomorrow haven't you?"

"yes, and I'm prepared for it, don't worry"

"And mam, is it ok if I bring collin to the dinner with the WTO on Saturday?"

"Of course, I'm looking forward to meeting him"

"Right, I've got some phone calls to make, I'll see you later"

"Ok, see you later"

Later, mac returns to the residents, she walks into the living room, where she is met by an icy look from Rod, he doesn't look at her when she sit's down beside him.

Rod brakes the scilence.

"So, you ready for kemo tomorrow?"

"yeah, I think so, I just hope it's not as bad as last time. Look rod, we need to talk about things, you know, all this stuff with Becca?"

"Oh yeah, that, I thought you'd made your feelings quite clear on that one"

"Oh Rod, get over it, you didn't have a say in it, so your annoyed!"

"I'm her Father for god's Sake mac"

"Yeah, I know that, and you want to protect her, but, you ccan't, not this time, she's got to learn for herself"

"How would you know Mac, your hardly ever here, your always down in the oval making huge world decitions, but when it comes to your family, your like, whatever Becca wants to do"

"I am here for our kids, at least I love them, and don't try and get in their good books all the time, it's not about seeing how many points you get for being a good Father, it's about listening to them, and letting them make decisions for themselves" and with that, she goes upstairs.

Later, she's lying in bed, rod has his back to her.

"Ok, how long are you gunna keep this up for?"

"keep what up for?"

"The whole not talking to me thing"

"maybe I just don't wanna talk right now"

"Well, maybe I do"

"rod, can we just be sivil, for the kids?"

"Their not stupid, they know what's going on"

"and who's fault is that?"

he turns away again

"Here we go again, you can't stand it when someone's having a go at you"

"you know what really get's to me? You want to work when you know your dying"

"How many time's have I got to say this Rod, I want too"

"Well, I don't want you too"

"listen, can you hear something?"

"Don't change the subject mac"

"Someone's crying, oh god, I think it's amy"

"I'll go"

"No mac, you stay here, i'll go"

"no Rod, you seem to think I don't spend enough time with our kids, I'll see to our daughter"

she leaves the bedroom, and walks along the landing to amy's room. She goes in, and over to the bed, where Amy is hunched up in a little ball under the quilt, crying softly into the pillow, Mac lift's back the quilt, Amy stare's up at her tearfully.

"Amy, what is it?"

"I had a bad dream Mommy, these big monsters came and tried to take you away, they were going to kill you Mommy, you were going to die!"

"Oh baby, it was only a dream, there's no monsters, I promise!"

"But, your going to die, aren't you mommy? For real?"

"Oh sweety, yeah, I am, but not yet"

"promise?"

Mac swallows hard, trying to fight back the tears.

"I can't promise that Amy, I'm sorry"

"No, promise, promise me your not dying!"

"Oh Amy, my beautiful Amy, I can't, I'm really sorry"

Tears stream down Amy's cheeks

"no, no, no, your not going to die, I won't let you!"

she takes hold of macs hands and holds them tightly

"I won't let you!" she repeats determinedly.

"Poney won't let you die, will you poney?" she takes her little toy poney from under her pillow and makes him nod his head at mac

"Amy, I'm going to, not yet though, OK?"

"Poney says he wants to come see you in heaven, I can't, but he can, he's friends with one of the angels, and they'll fly up"

"Oh Amy, my beautiful baby girl" she takes hold of Amy's thin wrists and places her little hands on her heart

"I'll always be in here, Ok? Don't forget that, my heart will be beating next to yours, and, when ever the sun shine's, it'll be me smiling down on you in heaven"

"don't forget me mommy?"

"Oh, I'll never forget you, I promise, now, you've got to go to sleep, yeah?"

"Ok, night night Mommy, I love you"

"I love you too baby, oh, and could you do me a favour?"

"yeah, what is it?"

"When Becca has her baby, will you be a really big girl and help her look after it?"

"Yeah, I'll feed it, and cuddle it, and take it for walks, it'll be like one of my dolly's"

"No sweetie, this is a real baby"

"Yeah, I know, I was just kidding" she smiles

"That's my girl, now, get to sleep" she gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek, and tucks her up with poney in beside her

"Sweet dreams princess"

she leaves the room, turning out the light as she goes. She returns to her bedroom, where Rod is waiting for her.

"Was she Ok?"

"yeah, it was just a bad dream, oh Rod, she's so scared" she bursts into tears, Rod take's her in his arms, and rocks her gently

"She was so determined not to let me die, oh it was horrible"

"I can imagine, poor amy, she's only little, we'll just have to keep telling her its going to happen"

"hopefully, Becca's baby will be a distraction for her, a new little person in the family"

"Yeah, oh mac, I'm so sorry I've been treating you like crap these past couple of weeks, it's just it's hard to take in you know? Your wife dying and all, it's a bit much"

"I know baby, I'm sorry I've been having a go at you"

"It's Ok, I deserved it anyway, but from now on, we're in this together, OK?"

"Rod, we've always been in it together, it's just how you chose to deal with it, I should have left you alone, I'm sorry"

"Let's do it your way from now on, take each day as it comes"

"Sounds good to me, I don't know about you, but I fancy a nice hot cup of coffie, hint hint?"

"Mac, I made the coffie last time"

"and, your doing it again, now go, and I want some toast as well, with loads of butter and jam"

"What are we always telling amy? God, your picking up one of our daughters habbits!"

"So what, now, go on, hurry up!"

"Oh Ok, I'm going, anything for my lovely wife, keep the bed warm, yeah? And don't you dare go to sleep!"

"I won't, don't worry, be careful not to wake the kids"

"I won't, back in a minit then"

he kisses her and get's out of bed, finds his slippers and leaves. She ly's back on her flower patterned pillow, a contented smile crosses her face as she thinks about her wonderful husband.

Chapter 5.

It's late, Kelly sit's on the sofa, Collin sit's beside her, with a beer in hand. He looks annoyed

"What have I done now?"

"What do you think, I told you to be home by 6, but oh no, you have to go gallivanting off with that gay guy you call your best friend!"

"Oh Collin, I'm aloud a bit of freedom aren't I?"

"Kelly, your carrying our baby, you should be taking it easy"

"Ok, I will in future, I promise, come here, give me a hug?"

"Oh Kelly, I don't mean to go on, it's just I want the best for you and our baby"

"yeah, I know, oh Collin, feel, I think our baby's moving!" he put's his hand next to her's on her tummy, he feels his child kick, a gentle smile creeps across his face, he put's his head on Kelly's bump, and kisses it fondly

"Hey there Collin Junior, so, your on the move then?"

"Hey, you don't know if it's gunna be a boy yet"

"It is, I can feel it"

"I can't believe it's happening, we're gunna be parents!"

they smile contentedly

"So, you ready for the dinner tomorrow night?"

"Oh yeah, it should be fun!"

The next day, mac put's the finishing touches to her makeup, she has dark circles under her eye's, she looks pretty pale under neath her makeup, she smile's confidently. Rod come's in

"You ready hun?, I've just got Amy sorted"

"Aah, thanks baby, I bet she look's great in her new outfit"

"Yeah, like a little princess"

"Rebecca, get a move on, we'll be late!, god, teenagers!"

"Well, I think it'll do her good to get out for the evening, take her mind off things"

"I hope your right"

"Rebecca, come on!"

"God, Dad, I'm ready, stop stressing!"

"Mom, does it look Ok on me? I haven't dressed up like this since…"

"Oh sweety, it look's great, and your gunna be fine, just keep telling yourself that"

"Right, are we all ready then?"

"hauris is still in the bathroom, he's making himself look nice for you know who!"

she winks at mac, they sneak a secret smile

"What are you girls hiding?"

"Oh nothing" says mac

Kate come's into the bedroom, they all look at her in shock

"Mom!"

"What, what's wrong with it!" sshe look's shyly at her outfit, a knee length skirt, and a rather low cut top

"Well, you don't look like my Mom anymore, you look more like my sister!"

"I was young once you know Mackenzie, and what's wrong with showing off a little bit"

"Well, your our grandma, your not supposed to dress like that"

"Rebecca, I can dress how I like thank you very much"

"God, I was kidding!"

"Good, ooh, I feel 16 again!"

"Oh Mom!" says mac laughing.

They all leav the whitehouse, Rod bringing up the rear. He is dressed in a smart black suit, mac walks along beside him, she Is wherering along black dres with flowers on it. They arrive at the building where the dinner is being held. They go inside, where they are welcomed by Templeton and his wife. Sarah looks at mac and smiles

"Well Madam president, you look beautiful!"

"Why thank you Sara, you don't look too bad yourself"

Templeton turns to Rod

"Wel, your wife scrubs up quite well doesn't she, for a dying woman, she looks quite alive, don't you think?"

"Don't be a smart asse Nathan, don't mess this up for her, we all know how badly you want the presidency"

"aah yes, the presidency, the 25th amendmant states that if anything should happen to the president, the vice president is next in line to take over,well, she hasn't got one has she, or is Jim gunna step in , I heard she wants him to"

"it's no business of yours who's gunna be her VP, as long as your not!, we all know you want her to die, so you can take over"

"What, do you think I'll slip something into her drink? If so, then your stupider than I thought Rod!, I may want the presidency, but I won't kill her, that'll look good in the papers won't it?"

"You just dare…"

"and what, what would you do if I did, eh Rod? you've got too much at stake, your family for one thing, oh yeah, how's Rebecca, recovered yet from her little ordeal?"

"How the bloody hell did you know about that?"

"aah, I have my ways, let's just say, I know who did it shall we?"

"You bastard!"

"Now now Rod, not in front of your little girl" he points at Amy.

"He wasn't meant to though, I only sent him there so I could get some decent gossip on the presidents daughter, let's just say, he's a very good friend of Kelly's"

"Jesus christ, her boyfriend?"

"Might be?"

he walks away, leaving Rod looking furious. Having finnished talking to Sarah, Mac turns to him

"Babe, what's the matter? What were you and Nathan chatting about?"

"It was nothing honey, it was nothing"

"Well, it wasn't nothing, you looked really angry, look Rod, don't take any notice of what he says to you about me"

"Well, I hate hearing him talk about you like he did, and he said he knew who raped Becca, apparently, it was Kellys boyfriend"

"What? Collin? Oh my god no, he wouldn't do that, anyway, we don't even know him, Kelly is bringing him tonight"

"Exactly Mac, we don't know him, he could've done it, you never know, Templeton could have done it"

"Oh god Rod, now your being rediculous, he'd never do that, ok, he want's my job, he wouldn't do it, trust me"

"yeah well…"

"Remember what happened last time you got it wrong? With Jim? It turned out he wasn't Evan Hutchins source"

"Ok, I got that wrong, but it doesn't mean we can rule out the fact that it was collin who did it"

"whatever, the only reason you wanted Jim gone was because you didn't like him…"

he becomes quiet

"aah, see, you don't like it when your wrong!"

"No, it's just…"

"it's just you wanted his job, I know, we talked about that didn't we, we agreed that he was right for the job"

"what did he have to offer that I didn't, answer me that"

"Well, he's not the one I'm sleeping with is he, there you go, an atrabute you've got, that he hasn't!"

"What, is that all, I'm great for sex?"

"No, don't be stupid"

"Oh look, there's Kelly, and the guy your accusing of raping our daughter!"

"Shut up!"

"what, you were the one who thought of it, not me, now darling, be sivil?"

"Ok mac, give it up!"

she put's an arm around him, and they walk over to a smiling Kelly, and Collin. Mac whispers to Rod

"ooh, he's quite a looker isn't he, now, do you think someone like that is capable of rape? I don't think so!"

"Mackenzie, stop looking at him like that!"

"what, I'm just seeing what my press secutary's guy looks like, ooh, good one Kelly, you picked a fine one there!"

"Mam, this is Collin"

"it's a pleasure Madam president"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Collin, a real pleasure"

"and Kelly, you look gorgious, I mean, for someone who's at least 6 months pregnant, your looking pritty slim!"

"Well thanks, those days are nearly over though, the baby kicked last night"

"Oh what a joyous moment, eh Rod?"

she elbow's Rod

"Oh yes, joyous"

he mutters,

"like the moment I'll be punching you in the face!"

"Rod Calloway!"

"yes dear?"

"you stood on my toe"

"Oh sorry, was deep in thought!"

"I bet you were, let's go get a drink, and mingle a bit"

"yes dear"

They go off together, Rod still looking annoyed. They see Hauris and Rebecca.

"Hey guy's, you enjoying yourselves?"

"It's Ok I guess, bit boring though!"

"Oh Bec, liven up a bit, yeah?"

"Shut up Hauris, just cause you fancy that guy's daughter, you know the one Mom, in the black suit, god, his daughter looks like a real slut!"

"Shut up!"

"That's enough you two!, can't we have at least one night where your not fighting?"

"Hey Dad, isn't that Kelly's boyfriend?"

"aah Hauris, you annoyed cause it's not you on her arm?, fat chance of that, he's quite fit, hang on, oh my god, oh my god!"

"rebecca, what is it?"

"Mom, it's him, it's him, he raped me!, Mom, help me, oh god, I'm, I'm, gunna throw up!"

"Jesus christ mackenzie, Becca, calm down, are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course I'm sure!"

Rod whispers to mac

"I told you it was him"

"Oh shut up Rod,I'll get her out of here, I'll deal with this"

Mac looks pale as she leads a whitefaced looking Rebecca out of the hall, into the fresh night air. She rubs her daughters back as she violently vomits into a bush.

Mac also look's sick as she continues to comfort a sobbing Rebecca.

Mean while, back inside, Rod goes up to Kelly and Collin

"Em, Collin, can I have a word, it's kind of urgent?"

"Sure Rod, what can I do for you?"

"Cut the polite crap with me sunny, I've got a question for you, did you rape my daughter? She seem's to think you did, she maybe a teenager, but she'd never lie about something like this"

"I have no idea what your talking about Rod, and are you sure you should go around accusing me of this? When you have no proof!

"Oh, I have all the proof I need…

he points at Templeton, who is standing with his wife, a beer in hand

looks happy doesn't he, I wonder why, oh yeah, because he's laughing at us, at my poor little girl, who went through hell because of you, now, do me a favour, and admit you did it, or I'll brake your leg's, you hear me?"

"Oh, that's quite a threat, hmmm, what would I rather, have my legs broken or admit to something I didn't do, my leg's broken I think?"

Rod punches him in the face

"ooh, a bit violent are we?, come on then Calloway? Gunna keep your promise?"

A fight brakes out, both men going at each other, a flustered mac comes rushing through the croud to brake them up

"Rod, Rod, stop it for god's sake, your frightning Amy, Mom, take her will you?, Hauris, you go to!"

Kelly comes rushing over

"Collin, are you Ok?"

"it's ok Kel, don't worry, it's nothing, just this bastard here accusing me of raping his daughter!

"What, Mr Calloway, Collin would never do a thing like that, never, he's the Father to our child!"

"Rebecca would never ly Kelly"

"Talk of the Devil"

Becca appears behind Mac

"I'm not lying Kelly, honest, I'm not!, I'm not!"

"Don't be so bloody stupid Rebecca, I know he would never hurt you, or any other girl for that matter, so stop lying, right now!"

"Why won't you believe me Kelly, he, raped, me!"

"Get it into your thick head Rebecca, he didn't, I know you like him, so, if your trying to split us up, then your waisting your time, stop it you stupid little girl, stop it!"

"He, did, it, he did, it!, he did, it!"

Kelly slaps her hard across the face, she staggers slightly, the room is silent now, Templeton stands looking serious, but sneaks a slight smile into his glass when noone's looking

Kelly turns to a shocked looking Becca

"I'm not apollagizing for that, you deserved it!"

mac turns on her sharply

"How dare you talk to my daughter like that, and to think I was going to be god Mother to your child, well, I'm not being god Mother to a child of his, my daughter would never lie!, your fired Kelly, your fired!"

"Mam!"

"No argument, now get out of here, get out!"

Kelly turns on her heel, and marches out, followed by a bloody faced Collin, who looks daggers at Rod

Suddenly, Mac clutches her head

"Rod, Rod, oh, oh god!"

and with that, she passes out, Rod catches her in his arms, and holds her to him. The rest look on in shock, as they see their president lying unconcious in her husbands arms.

It's early morning, rod sit's at Mac's hospital bed side, she is covered by a white sheet. She look's peaceful as she sleeps, a gentle smile on her pale face, her thick hair is spread out like a fan behind her on the pillow, Rod smiles down at her

"you rest my angel, don't worry, Vince is looking after Amy, you just rest, ok? That's it, that's my girl"

"she look's beautiful doesn't she"

Kate stands in the door way, 2 cups of coffie in her hand

"Kate, one of those for me?"

"of course, figgured you might need something, since you've been here all night. Is she going to be Ok?"

"Yeah, they've given her a mild cedative, to help her sleep, she won't be awake now til morning"

"aah, typical mac, always loved her sleep when she was a teenager"

"you know, she looked like that when she was first born, lying there in her cot, like a little angel, so ssmall, so inecent, unknowing. Who would have thought she would be the first female president. James was sure she'd be an artist you know, like he was, ahh, if only he could see her now, he'd be so proud"

"yeah, he would, he never liked me though, I never found out why"

Oh, he was annoyed with you because when she was with you, she wasn't his little girl, she was herself, she was Mac, not little, quiet Mackenzie, who wouldn't say boo to a goose, you brought her out of herself Rod, you should be proud of that, when she met you, she began to see a future ahead of her"

"Yeah, she's brought me 3 wonderful kids, and a marriage I wouldn't change for a second, Kate, it's happening isn't it, I'm gunna lose her, I'm really gunna lose her"

"no, of course you won't, she'll still be here, watching over us all"

"She's had a fantastic life Rod, never forget that, she's a great Mom, wife, and a wonderful daughter, I wouldn't change her for the world"

"When the time comes, she'll just go, just like that, the way she's meant to. God put us on this earth for a reason, Mac's was to be the kind, considerate and beautiful woman she is today"

"yeah, There's a little bit of her in all the kids, Amy's got her looks, Hauris has got her strong mindedness, and Becca, well, Becca's got all of her in her, her determination, her personallity, oh, and her atitude!"

"yeah, she was exactly like Becca when she was her age, rebellious, wouldn't give up without a fight. You know, she's gunna be a great Mom, like Mac, you tell her that, and never stop telling her, it's us that's gunna get her through this you know, as a family"

Rod yawns

"tired by any chance?"

"I'm fine, really"

he yawns again

"come on Rod, your not super man, you need to sleep, I'll sit with her, and I'll call you if there's any problams, now go home, be with your kid's"

"Ok, but you'll call me…

"Rod, stop worrying, as I said, I'll call you, now go!, and have a shave, your looking, rather, shabby with that thick beerd!"

"Mac likes it, that was why she fell in love with me, because of the beerd, at least I think she liked it, or was she lying to me!"

he smiles, and gently kisses Mac's pale cheek

"Now listen you, don't go anywhere while I'm gone, OK? I don't wanna find you in that office tomorrow, you hear?"

"Rod"

"alright, I'm going, I'll see you later Kate"

he leaves the room, taking one final look at a sleeping Mac, then he gently closes the door, and walks down the dimly lit coridore, out into the cold night.

Half an hour later, he arrives at the whitehouse, he find's Kelly packing up her desk

"Mr Calloway, em, how's the president?"

"She'll be fine, thanks for asking Kelly"

"Sir, I didn't mean for any of it to happen you know, I just lost control!, if it's my fault she's like that, then I'm sorry"

"It's not all your fault Kelly, but she didn't need that you know"

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, hit Becca like that, I just couldn't believe the thing's she was saying about Collin"

"I know Kelly, I wouldn't believe it if I were you either, but, Becca's my daughter, if she say's he raped her, then he did"

"He didn't…"

"Kelly, I'm far too tired to argue with you, look, I think it's best if you just go, and good luck"

"Thanks sir, goodbye"

she walks away, looking upset.

"Rod?"

"Jim, hi"

"how's she doing?"

"She'll be Ok for now I guess"

"I know I'm not making it any easier for her leaving, but I've got to, I can't bare to watch her die Rod, I just can't, you can understand that can't you?"

"Yeah, I can, it's gunna be difficult replacing you though"

"aah she'll find someone"

"she was talking about having a little leaving party for you, just a small gathering, you know, family, staff"

"Oh no, I don't want a big fuss made of me"

"Jim, you've been the most important person in her administration, let her, and us, say goodbye properly, yeah?"

"Ok, look, I'll let you get back, I just wanted to know how she was, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah Jim, see you tomorrow"

he walks weirily up to the residents.

The next day, he's collecting Mac from the hospital

"right, it's rest for you when we get home, OK?"

"Oh Rod, I'm fine, don't fuss"

"Don't tell me not to fuss Mackenzie, now come on"

the doctor aproaches them

"Mr Calloway, can I talk to you for a second?"

They step out of the room

"Of course, what is it?"

"I thought I'd let you know, it may seem that she's OK for now, but, her amune systim is weakening, so don't be surprised if she comes down with something, if she does, alert us streight away, even if it's just a stomach bug, it could kill her"

"yes, I'll do that, thank you for all you've done"

"It's my job"

He faces mac, who now joins them,with a serious expression

"have plenty of rest mackenzie, and don't work too hard, I mean that"

"How can you tell me not to work too hard Doctor? I'll be fine, Ok?" she gives a slight, confedent smile, and walks back into the room to collect her things.

Rod looks at the doctor, who looks concerned

"Don't worry, I'll keep a tight leash on her, she won't be behind that desk if I can help it, but then again, she is the president".

"Yeah, just look after her Rod, these next few months are gunna be hard for her, she might not show it, but I think she's scared. She'll black out quite a bit, afterwards, she'll be tired, and weak, I'm just warning you"

"I know, how long has she got?, tell me, I need to know, so I can prepare myself"

"I don't know, I really don't"

"roughly, how much time has she got?"

"I'd say a few months, it depends on how much her condition deteriates"

"Thanks, that's all I wanted to know"

he goes back into Mac's room, and takes hold of her fragile arm

"Come on honey, let's get you home to the kids, they've been worried"

the doctor stares after them, with tears in his eyes, a collegue comes up to him"

"Doctor Boyce? Are you Ok?"

"Jesus Terry, I never thought I'd tell the president of the United states husband how long his wife has got, god, it must be taring all of them apart, to see her like that"

"At the end of the day David, we've got to face facts, she's another patient, with an incurable brain tuma"

"it's not as easy as that, she's a great president, and to watch her die, god, I can't imagine what her poor family, especially her husband, poor guy, you should've seen him when I told him how long she's got, he was devistated, utterly devistated"

"We see people like that every day, you mussn't get hung up over it"

"I know, but it's so hard"

"Come on David, otherwise sister will kill us if we're late doing our rounds"

David takes one more look at mac's empty hospital room, then walks away, still looking upset.

Mac and Rod arrive back at the whitehouse, they go in, they are greeted by mac's staff, who look on in amazement, as Rod guides a pale, thin mac up to the residents. She stops, and leans against him, obviously in some pain, he strokes her chalk white cheek

"It's Ok my baby, it's Ok"

"Oh Rod, I feel so, so tired!"

"Come on, let's get you to bed"

he leads her away from the onlookers, Jim goes up to Vince, who has tears in his eyes, he pats him on the shoulder

"Vince, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry sir, I just can't bare to watch her suffer!"

"I know, I know, it's heart breaking, to see her looking so ill"

"Why do good people have to die MR Gardner?"

"I don't know"

"Do you really have to go? Please sir, don't go, I've got noone else, kelly's gone, and your leaving"

"Vince, I can't stay around and watch the woman I admire most die, it would break me, it really wood"

he walks away from Vince, who whipes his tears away, and goes into his office, and shuts the door.

Chapter 6.

It's 3 months on, Mac's growing sicker by the day, Rebecca is now 4 months pregnant, and the nation is still unaware of the fate of their president. It's the night of Hauris and Rebecca's 18th birthday, their having a party. Rebecca is in her bedroom getting ready, when Mac comes in smiling

"Happy birthday sweety!"

she hands Becca a package wrapped in gold paper.

"aah Mom, thanks!" she opens it to find a locket on a silver chain, and a little baby grow and some booties. She looks at the gifts in amazement.

"aah, for the baby, that's so cute!"

"Well, I guess I'd better spoil you both before I go"

"Aah Mom, don't say that, remember you said you didn't think you'd be around to see my 18th? Well, here you are, you're the best Mom in the whole world, you know that?"

"Aah thanks, and you'll do a great job with little one to"

"I'm not sure about the whole thing, I'm scared"

"look, just take each day as it comes, yeah? You'll be fine, and your Dad'll be here to help, and Mom, hauris and Amy too"

"Mom, I can't imagine Hauris changing a diaper, can you?" they both laugh"

"has he still got a crush, on Kelly?"

"Probably, he's been having one on her ever since, well, ever since like she became press sec?"

"oh"

"Mom, why did you sack her? Ok, she was a total bitch for not believing me about the whole Collin thing, he still did it by the way, but, she's the best press sec you'll ever have, and you know it"

"She hit you Bec"

"yeah, I know that, but I'll forgive her for that, I mean, what would you do in her position, you hear a teenager accusing your boyfriend of rape, what would you do, exactly the same as she did right? You'd do anything to protect your boyfriend wouldn't you"

"I guess"

"and, if that were dad someone was accusing, you'd stand by him no matter what"

"ok, you've proved your point, I'll think about it"

"Good, because that replacement you've got sucks, he's pritty fit, but he's crap at his job, all he wants to do is chat up the female journalists, did you see the way he was looking at jane murrey the other day? You know, the speakers chief of staff?"

"Hmmm, yeah, I saw that, I like that woman you know, I've no idea why she's with Templeton, she strikes me as one who is capable of a lot more"

"Yeah"

"I'm just gunna go to the bathroom, be right back, try that new dress on I brought you"

"Ok, I will"

mac leaves the room, Rebecca smiles as she takes off her top, then, she put's her hand to her stomach"

"Mom, oh my god, the baby's moving, mom, come here!"

mac comes running

"oh my god, baby, let me feel?"

she feels Rebecca's tummy, on feeling her grandchild kick, a gentle smile crosses her face

"Aah Rebecca, feel that, now, isn't that an insentive to keep the baby?"

"How can I not feel it, god, for such a tiny thing, it's got a good pair of feet!, wo, there it goes again!, is this what it's gunna be like til it's born?"

"Yeah, but it's so lovely isn't it? to know that that little thing inside you is actually a person?"

"Kind of"

Rod shouts up the stairs

"you ladies gunna chat all day? You've got a party down here Bec!"

"Ok Dad, coming!"


End file.
